


Pillowy Man-Bosoms

by Inthefade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillowy Man Bosoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthefade/pseuds/Inthefade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem loved her now than he'd like to admit and he could feel his skin grow cold as Teagan ran her fingers over his bindings. However her worship has always had a way with words sometimes she even took them out of his own mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowy Man-Bosoms

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, I adore Krem! Hope you guys like it! Dorian/Iron Bull background pairing.

They were kissing heatedly when it happened, Krem had come to her quarters that evening to spend time with her, reading to her like they had been for the last few evenings. However Inquisitor Teagan Lavellan had other ideas, it seemed as they'd ended up in her bed, the book he'd brought thrown somewhere by her fireplace and the tiny elven woman straddling him as they kissed heatedly.   
He'd smiled as she tugged at the bottom of his tunic, trying to pull the damn thing off of him. He pulled it off and threw it somewhere behind him, that's when his heart stopped. "Krem? What is this for?" He felt his skin turn pale as she traced the edges of his binder, she knew of course, she knew a lot more about him than he cared to admit at times but Krem could feel his heart stop when she asked about it.  
"It... It um binds my..." He was hesitant unsure what to call them, he was treading a thin wire and was swaying dangerously over the edge. Krem gave a nervous cough "It's used to bind my-,"  
"Your pillowy man bosoms?" Krem blushed at Teagan's words but then gave her a goofy grin.  
"Yes my pillowy man bosoms," He preceded to pepper kisses onto her shoulders and neck, as she gave a girlish giggle that he'd pay to hear everyday of his.  
"I love you Krem, all of you, pillowy man bosoms included." Krem smiled once again at her before nipping at her sensitive pointed ear.  
"I love you too and I'm about to spend the rest of the night night proving it," she laughed as they fell back on the bed.  
~*~*~  
The embers in the fire had dulled to only a soft glow as they lay together later that night, Teagan's head laid on his chest once again covered in the black fabric of his binder.  
Teagan looked better however as she woe only his tunic over her bare form, "Krem?"  
"Yes?"   
"I wonder if Dorian likes the Iron Bull's man bosoms."  
Krem laughed "Not sure, you'll have to ask,"   
"Well that's something for me to do tomorrow,"  
"I love you Teagan,"  
"Love you too Krem,"


End file.
